


Hopes and Fears

by Shadadukal



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Community: sfaflashfic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-04
Updated: 2011-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadadukal/pseuds/Shadadukal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara turns invisible for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopes and Fears

**Author's Note:**

> Written for challenge #1: first times at Sfaflashfic at Live Journal.

Anna Thayer Griffin searched the closet, looked under the bed, checked behind the armchair and the door, then decided her daughter wasn't hiding in this room. Four-year-old Clara loved playing hide and seek – the hiding, not the seeking, so she always hid, never sought.

Having already gone through all the other rooms in the little flat, Anna headed towards the living room. No trace of her daughter in this room.

"Clara," she called, worried now. "Clara, you can come out now, honey. You win! You've hidden so well I can't find you."

She set off towards the bedrooms, thinking she might have missed her in one of them.

"Mummy, I'm here. Look at me!" Clara's cheery voice came from behind her.

Anna turned around and swept the room with her gaze. Suddenly, a head appeared from behind the couch. Not popped up from behind it, no, but turned visible again.

Her breath hitched as she realized her daughter had inherited her gift. She had hoped she would, but knew it would also be a heavy burden.

**Author's Note:**

> The fic I had in mind originally was a bit different but then I checked the eps for the dates of Anna's birth and Nigel's death. And they didn't fit with my fic. So I removed what I had written of the latter part, making the title somewhat odd for this short fic.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
